


Abyss of Dawn

by accio_taurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Violence, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_taurus/pseuds/accio_taurus
Summary: 《"If I had known how creul the world would be, I would've turned out to be of much use to humanity."》At first I had almost no idea what was going to happen to me and my siblings the day our home was taken. But there was a flicker of bright light behind the broken walls; like a raging golden fire; signifying the sun's early rise, that told me that there would be a time for us to take our stand against teriny. I would be patient. And when the day came, I would grasp the chance I was given, and never let it go.So long as I live, I will fight. Always.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first chapter and I just got into this series so please, bear with me. If there are any mistakes let me know and I will fix them ASAP! I'm not good at introductions, so without further adew, I give you Abyss of Dawn! Arc One!

There is a world full of people that knew what lay beyond those towering walls better than I did. It was just as easy for them to whisper it between comrades and think we couldn't hear them, as it was to shout it to the heavens. But it mattered not if word traveled round, and people began to chatter. I could not see the world as they described it, let alone even picture it in my head no matter how many times the phrases 'rolling green hills', 'tall rocky mountains' and 'clear blue skies' passed through my skull. The only people who ever had the chance to get a mere glimpse at the wonderous sight resting on the other side of our protective seal were the Survey Corps and the Military Police. Even then, most wouldn't talk about what they had seen, either because it wasn't what they hoped it would be like, or because they did not wish to give false hope.   
Though, once again, it mattered not.  
For wherever my family was, I was content.   
As long as they were happy, I was happy.  
.  
.  
.   
Or so I thought.

~~Ω~~

"Cassius Mischa Slater what on earth do you think you're doing?" Mother scolded playfully, hands on her hips. I checked over my muddy figure, then at the lavender clutched in my fist, and looked at her with fake innocence. 

"Bringing you flowers...?"

She huffed, then took a moment to study the gift I had brought her home before smiling sadly. "Goodness gracious, you got all dirty just to bring me these?" I nodded, shifting back and forth on my feet. 

"It was also from helping Mr. Gregory pull his cattle into the stables. I slipped on the wet grass and fell into a puddle." 

Mother laughed heartily; a most beautiful sound I never got tired of hearing; and licked her thumb. Knowing what was next, I leaned forward and allowed her to wipe the mud from around my eyes and mouth. When she was finished, she wiped the mucky substance on her apron and patted her hands together.  
"Now, let's say I get you a bath started, hmm? We'll get you washed up, then we can sit down for dinner."  
I nodded again, and carefully removed my filthy shoes to lay them next to the doorway while mother trotted into the next room where the large wooden barrel we used as a tub would be. I could faintly hear the sound of water filling the barrel as I went to put the lavender into a vase. It wasn't very often that we had sunny days, but I stood on my tippy toes and set the vase next to the window sill in hopes that the flowers would grow strong and healthy anyways. When I peeked through the tattered cloth separating the kitchen from the bathroom, the bath was already waiting with its water steaming.

Mother reached for a spare towel and turned away, covering her eyes.   
"Go on, let me know once you've settled yourself in."

I silently peeled off my shirt, then my trousers, next my underwear, and my socks, and placed them as neatly as I could on the floor. I hesitantly dipped a finger in the water, and found it was just the right temperature, then proceeded to lower myself deeper and deeper within the waters warmth until I was sitting comfortably. I spoke timidly, and hugged my knees to my bare chest.  
"Okay. You can look now."  
Not a minute later, I felt my mother's nails scratching at my scalp, and soft bubbles trickling down the back of my neck. I sighed in satisfaction, and let my muscles loosen as my mother began to hum a relaxing tune all while scrubbing the grime and filth from my body. My mind wandered to past memories of mother, such as her smile, her long golden hair, her sparkling brown eyes, the way her nose always crinkled when she was concentrating. I looked noting like she did, but she did say I was a spitting image of my father. My messy brown locks, my forest green eyes. If there was anything so vivid that I could imagine, it was my father. The way mother talked of him made me believe he was a courageous and caring man.   
'Maybe that's why mother always calls me her 'brave boy'...Because I remind her of father.'   
I gasped when a pail of water was dumped over my head, and I heard a giggle.  
'I wonder why mother never gets upset when I come home dirty? In fact, I don't think she's ever been upset with me...She's always smiling and telling me she loves me. But surely it can't be that simple, cant it? She must've gotten mad at me for something at some point.' 

Mother dried my hair with a towel and kissed my forehead, making me squint.

'Parents are strange...'

After helping me out of the 'tub', mother handed me a fresh pair of clothes, and went to the kitchen to prepare food. As I was just finishing putting my shirt on, a pinch was delivered to my sensitive side. I squealed and desperately scrambled away, clutching the attacked area whilst throwing a glare at the culprit.

"R-Romana, don't do that! You know I'm ticklish!"

Romana smirked evilly, but did as I asked. She looked exactly like mother, except with shorter hair, and withheld the same childish attitude. It was sometimes hard to think that we were twins, especially to others, until of course mother explained that we were fraternal twins. She said it meant that we did not share most if not any of the same facial features. Though, some people still got confused.

"Oh, come on! You're so fun to tease~." 

I blushed and stuck out my tongue, to which she only snickered.

"You know you can't stay mad at me for long."

My silence was all she needed for an answer, and Romana's smirk widened when I tried to escape her teasing by going to the other end of the room. She followed me, and I went to the other corner, to which she followed me again, much like a lost puppy. This continued until I decided to make a break for the kitchen, and Romana sprinted after me. Though the moment she drew back the curtain, mother scooped her up into the air, and twirled her in circles. When she finally set her down, Romana swayed dizzily, and held onto me tightly.

"What did I say about running in the house? You could hurt yourselves, or even worse, knock down little Gabriel!" Mother's tone was devoid of anger, although it held a bit of worry at the mention of our younger siblings name. Romana and I both winced and turned to see a toddler no older than 4 sitting in a sturdily built high chair, waving their hands wildly and making adorable grunting and babbling noises. I cast a glace at my sister and we went to stand at either side of the high chair. 

"We're sorry Gabriel. Please forgive us..." We said, nuzzling their round cheeks. They giggle cutely and grasped each of our hands with their chubby little fingers. We knew they couldn't quite speak full words just yet, so we assumed this meant they had forgiven us in their own special way. Out of everyone in the family, I cared for Gabriel the most, and I only ever desired happiness for them. They were left on our doorstep with a note specifying their name, and their needs, nothing more. It hurt to think what might have caused such a weak and helpless child's parents to abandon them, but there was nothing to be done about it. He was in our care, our protection, and we were giving them all the love they deserved. Surely that was enough.   
Romana and I took our own seats, and waited patiently until the delicious meal was set in front of us. The smell of boiled Brussel sprouts, and chicken noodle soup invaded my senses, and I had to resist from scarfing down the food in one go. Meals like this did not come easy, so most people had to buy for an unfair price off of others, or take the risky journey close to the walls to hunt for livestock. Many chose the former, not wanting to endanger their life for a mere fox or turkey. Thinking of this made me worry for mother, and I paused halfway through a bite to stare at her peaceful face as she sipped the broth. I noticed that her plate held far less then mine and Romana's. Even Gabriel; who only had mashed up carrots to eat; looked as if they had a bit more to fill their stomach. 

Was she getting enough to eat?   
Was she starving herself just so we could survive?

My next spoonful stopped just before I closed my lips around the material. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I grabbed my plate, pushed in my chair and gathered myself beside my mother, who looked at me in confusion. I only smiled, and pushed the rest of my leftovers onto her own plate, then poured my soup into her bowl. I pressed my lips onto her left brow, and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace.  
Romana seemed to understand my idea, and soon did the same with her own plate. She lifted Gabriel from their seat, and made it so that he was perched between herself and mother's lap. With us all in one big pile, sharing the warmth, I felt more relaxed than I ever had been in my entire life. There was a slight shaking as mother chuckled, and I could only tell that she was on the verge of tears by the way her voice shook.

"What am I going to do with you three?"

\--------

The next morning I did not expect to be awoken by the distant screaming of villagers, or the restless baying of hounds. I assumed that Romana would waste no time in climbing onto my creaky bed and jumping   
consistently until I was forced to wake up and push her off, like every other morning. What shocked me more was the fact that the sun had not yet rose over the gray, cracked concrete wall. Throwing the silk sheets from my still tired body, I peered out the window to find the moon at its highest peak, and the stars' glittering light waxing and waning in the darkness of night. Romana, who was just beginning to awaken from her own bed, slowly shuffled over beside me and rubbed her eyes weakly. 

"What's got you up this early...? Did the neighbours disturb your sleep?" She asked, a loud yawn nearly penetrating her sentence. I didn't respond, and Romana tracked my gaze to see where I was looking. For what seemed like hours, though was probably only minutes, there was nothing but pure silence. The screaming stopped, as well as the dogs barking. Now the tall pine trees blowing gently in the wind, and the light trickle of water from the stream by our house were the only sounds to be heard. Romana clutched the fabric of my nightgown, and I placed my hand over top of hers, every once and a while stroking her knuckles as to calm her. 

"There's something out there." I said, narrowing my eyebrows. Romana hesitantly stepped towards the window, and I kept myself on guard, in case something were to jump out at her. 

"It's probably nothing...Some lone wolves hunting for a snack, maybe? W-we get those often."

Even if the statement had been somewhat convincing, there was little hope in my heart, and we stood our ground. Wolves couldn't cause such fear in this town, for the residents had gotten so used to them and their frequent visits. If anything, the wolves were more afraid of us, due to our slightly similar looks to the menacing giants outside the city barricade. This was no miniscule issue having to do with a pack of wild animals. Something much larger was waiting at our doorstep.  
Before I could drag Romana away from her spot, there was a deafening CRACK, and a terrible rumble that shook the ground, making me stumble. Dust fell from the roof as another rumble sounded across the area, and my eyes widened when my suspicions were proved correct. 

It was coming from outside the walls.

Romana was frozen in place as I scurried to grab Gabriel from their crib. I cradled them closely, keeping their ears from my chest so that they wouldn't be able to hear my rapidly beating heart. I stared at Romana's trembling form, and felt my patience begin to diminish.

"Romana, please! We have to go, NOW!"

Romana snapped out of her trance and quickly took hold of my awaiting hand, then pulled me faster than I could muster to keep up with through the dimly lit halls. 

"Mother! Mother where are you!?" 

By the time we had made it to mother's room, she was no where to be found. My heart sunk, and I tugged my sister outside with one thought plowing in my mind.

'Please. Oh God please let her be alive.' 

People were already running along the gravel pathway to navigate their way to the city, some trying to take their cattle and hens with them, but to no avail. I spotted a little girl crying and reaching out to her pet cat; that sat licking its paws as if it hadn't noticed the terror occurring; as her father carried her further and further out of sight. I desperately searched for the golden hair of mother, and luckily saw her tending to some of the local children, helping them reunite with their families and gathering things that they needed such as coats and hats to shield them from the cold. Pushing past the dozens of people, I shoved my face into mother's long skirt, as did Romana. I was so upset and angry at the fact that she hadn't bothered to take us with her when trying to aid the civilians, but mostly upset. 

'Does she not think we could help?' I thought, as mother rubbed my back reassuringly.  
'What if something had happened to her? 

I held back a sob. I really was emotional when it came to things most important to me.

'What if she had been eaten by a...' 

As id she read my thoughts, mother crouched down and caressed my cheeks, her expression full, of sorrow and regret.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

All I could do was nod, my breath coming in quaking short gasps. We got to our feet and waited for everyone to clear a way that would be easy for us to manoeuvre through, while mother pointed to the horizon, explaining that there would be a ferry stationed for the arrival of its thousands of passengers. It would take us to the next city behind Wall Maria, where most would scavenge for a place in the Shiganshina District that might allow them to stay, if only for a few days. We however would travel farther, heading for the Stohess District in Wall Sheena. Mother said we had an aunt living there that would let us stay for as long as we like, and give us food and clothing. She was a very rich woman, having run her own expensive market that sold to wealthy customers from within the same city. As we treaded steadily along, I listened to the dreaded banging and thumping looming close to the east quadrant of the wall. Apparently mother had no intention of speeding things up. If we didn't hurry, the 'beasts' would attack us hurriedly and gruesomely.   
Then, something my mother always said struck me.

'If you follow the flock, you'll take the arrow.' 

I didn't quite understand it when she first told me, but none the less it made me wonder. I contemplated taking a different route along the north-west side of town, closer to Staldochar. This would be difficult, due to the twists and turns between tightly spaced houses and allies, but not a single person would stand in our way. There was also the option of going north-east, leading us to Rutenew. It would be much faster, but more villagers, and the fire of nearby cannons which would cause Gabriel to fall into an awful fit. I groaned in distraught, staring down at my siblings sleeping face. How they managed to rest throughout all this I would never know. Another ground shaking blow to the wall made me catch my footing at the last second, and I knew at that moment that there was little to no chance to survive. Not unless I forgot my fears. Not unless I chose to be courageous.

 

THUMP.  
THUMP.  
THUMP.  
.  
.  
.  
CRRAAACCKK!  
Every head turned in the same direction, and all life itself froze in awe at the sixty meter class titan peering at us from above, its dull and emotionless eyes analyzing the land below. Its body was a mix of red and deep pink near its eyes, mouth, and nearly all of the rest of its form, meanwhile the outer edges of its arms, legs, and skull were lined with a sickly yellowish white. The skin forming around the Titan's lips as you might say if they had any, curled upwards in a distasteful manner, almost like a smile as it admired the work it had done to our only protection. The wall lay smashed to pieces in one section, the boulders gathered at the opening. I could tell that some launched a distance longer than most on the impact, for from the top of the hill where we stood, I noticed a few of the taller and rickety houses that once sat in the middle of town were obliterated beyond repair. Before anyone could struggle to get a word out, I was dragging my family ahead of the crowd and off the guidelines. My grip on Gabriel strengthened as to not drop him while dodging stumps from previously cut down trees and potholes. When we reached the crossroads determining our life, I made haste in my next decision. I only hoped it wasn't too late.

Turning sharply to the left, I let out a sigh of relief. No smaller titans to be seen. I hissed in pain as my shoeless feet scraped against the stone sidewalk, and I winced when looking back to see vague footprints laced with blood. 

"C-Cass! Where are we *huff* going!?" Romana yelled, panting vigorously. 

"Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!" 

There were various cramped spaces that needed to be evaded as we ran, not daring once to stop for breath. I had to help mother squeeze past a broken crate, which lead to her favourite skirt being torn on one of the sharp edges, but she made no fuss of it, and tore of more of the blue silk. She was able to run much easier after that, and I admired her look of unwavering determination as she treaded behind me at great speed. Romana tried her best to keep up, though her low stamina didn't aid in our situation. As much as I hated to do so, I slowed my pace, and hooked my free arm with hers. She gave me a thankful gaze, then lifted her legs higher to avoid hurting her feet like I had. If not for the overpass crossing the fishing river, we would not have made it to our destination. The ferry floating just less than a mile away was practically shining like a lighthouse, guiding us to our ticket to freedom and safety. It was a godsend. Closer and closer, the disgruntled patches of colored splotches grew to a more sharp image. The boat was half filled, with room to spare, and my heart flew. But the next minute, it sank deep into the pit of my gut. 

Titans ranging from 4 meters to 15 meters were scattered among the city, trudging aimlessly until their next meal was spotted. Screams erupted from men, women and children alike, who had no escape from demise as their attacker stole them from the ground in one fell swoop, and gobbled them up into nothingness. Was this all it was? Was this all we were put onto this earth to do? Be eaten by the monsters at the top of the food chain?

I forced myself to focus on the ferry. How near we were to it.  
Yet so far.

I nearly tripped hopelessly when I stubbed my toe on the wooden plank that allowed me to make my way on deck, but a lucky pair of hands caught me and placed me upright. The soldier glared at me with his cold amber orbs, and I shivered. He said nothing as he took my siblings and I to the front of the boat, and set us against the cool metal bars keeping us from falling over the edge. The lake churned and bubbled at the ferries movements, and roughly pushed upwards on the bow, then fell down again in wafts that sent specs of water onto my face. My lungs burned from running, and I gulped large amounts of breath to sooth the searing pain. Despite everything, I smiled. 

We were leaving.   
We would be with our aunt in to time, and the Titans wouldn't bother us there.

"Mother...we did it! We made it!" There was no response to my announcement, and I turned to see an empty space. She wasn't there. My smile faded, and I handed Gabriel to an unsuspecting Romana, who was just starting to see the problem. I sprinted across the deck, not caring about the people I was aggressively pushing aside, or who I was disturbing with my endless calls. 

'No. No. No! She's on the boat! She isn't being left behind! The woman who gave birth to me is not leaving me! Not now!'

A child screamed in distress and pointed towards the dock, and several more followed their gaze as well as myself. A titan taller than a three story building clutched a woman in their scraggly fist, a sinister grin on written on its features. The woman's face was downcast, and she did not fight back. She did not kick, or scratch or bite. No attempt was made to free herself, as if she had already realized that her fate was sealed. She suddenly met my stare, and I could not stop from shouting out, misery drying my throat with all but one word.

"MOTHER!" 

I reached out to her, and the world stopped spinning. Time was still, and the only things moving were me, and her. I expected her to yell, and plead for me to rescue her. Though she didn't. She did the least thing imaginable in her circumstances, and even with the sadness ripping my soul to shreds, it comforted me. If but a tiny bit. She gave me one of her dazzling, warm smiles, and pressed a finger to her chest twice, then pointed it at my own, in the same place. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks, as she mouthed two phrases I swore I would never. Ever. Forget.

"I . Love. You. My brave boy."

As the titan tore into her abdomen, and swallowed the remains of her lifeless body, I watched despairingly as mother's crimson blood stained its mouth, and drizzled down its chin. A singular drop that fell to the stone was the most horrible thing I had ever come to see, for it signified that my worst nightmare had come to pass. She was gone.   
Reality hit me like a hurricane, and it felt as if my insides were being crushed by a thousand bricks. I sunk to my knees and hugged myself, but there was no warmth. Even then, I could feel mother's everlasting presence leave my side, abandoning me with my dread, and guilt.

'I never got to tell her I loved her...'

Arms huddled me close, and Romana's tear stricken face came into view. Seeing her like this only brought me into more immense pain, and I pressed a wailing Gabriel between us to make a cocoon. Romana sobbed restlessly, my shirt becoming wet with her salty tears. I recalled all the memories I shared with mother over the years. Her tucking me in at night when I had a bad dream, and singing me a lullaby. Telling stories by the firelight. Planting lavender in the garden together. Her smile. Her joyous laughter. I would not have a chance to get those back. Even if I had gotten a chance, I wasted it. 

'The Titans...I'll make them pay for what they took from us.' 

Then I wept in the dead of night, with no comfort to soothe the agonizing sorrow flowing in my veins.  
I was broken.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, okay so I completely forgot this website existed, and that I had an account and posted the first chapter of this on here so. . .I apologize for that. Here's chapter two! Enjoy!  
> (Btw sorry if this seems kinda rushed :/ I've been so busy with writing different fanfictions instead of simply sticking with just one at a time because my emotionally crippled ass isn't capable of doing that)

"If people are trying to bring you down,  
It only means you're above them."

"Romana."

Poke.

"Romana what--"

Poke.

"Romana, please, I need to--"

Poke.

Pulling harshly on the reins, our ride came to a sudden stop, causing my sister to lurch forward into my back. I glared at her, and she pouted while rubbing her head with mock pain.

"Is there a reason you keep poking me?"

"Yes," She sated matter-of-factly. "You keep ignoring me! I've been craving attention ever since we left Karanes, and all you wanna do is focus on the road!"

I stared at her in an unimpressed way, but she did not flinch. Instead, she put her face close to mine, so that our noses were almost touching, and matched my hard gaze. We stayed like this for a while, listening to the birds chirping in their nests and the crickets chittering among the tall grass and weeds, until I finally pulled away, sighing. I whipped the reins, and let myself hunch over as the our horse, Licorice, steadily tugged our cart along. The only reason we had taken the cart, and not simply ridden on the ferry taking passengers through Wall Rose, was because our aunt Lidia had requested we take a shipment of supplies to a customer living in a house far from any nearby cities or towns. Since the delivery was already completed just last night, our weight was much lighter, and our pace faster. Though Romana was making things a bit more difficult than need be.

"Do you want to get to the military training camp in time?" I questioned, resting my feet upon the creaking dashboard. Romana nodded vigorously, taking a seat beside me and folding her hands on her lap. I hoped that the conversation was over, but Romana began to speak again, her voice quiet. 

'Quiet? She's never quiet.' 

"I know I shouldn't be bothering you, I'm sorry. I've delayed us more than once, now. It's just that. . .well, ever since you started working overtime at the stables in Stohess, then coming home late, I haven't had anyone to talk to really. You were always too tired to hang out with me, and sure Gabriel was fun to play with, but even they were sometimes off in the bakery, and then I had no one to be with. . ." She leaned on my shoulder and let her eyelids droop half-closed. 

"I miss you, brother. You've been so distant lately, and I can't help but wonder if it's because you're nervous about meeting the other cadets, or whether it's something more." My breath hitched at her words, and I hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Either way, I don't want you stressing so much. It's not good for your health. . .And I need you to be here for me. I may not act like it but I need you to make sure I don't screw up on this. We're not little kids anymore, we have to fend for ourselves, and if we want to make it in the world, and get into the Survey Corps division, we need to be there. For each other. Don't tell me it's nothing, because I've seen it time and time again. I might not be exactly sure what's got you in this position, but I want to know."

I faced her solemnly, and caressed her cheek while pursing my lips together. She leaned into my touch, humming softly. We certainly were a pair of abnormal siblings, as many said. We squabbled playfully, and disagreed on decisions just as everyone else, but the strangest part was that we had never once fought. No fist fights, no harsh slurs. The both of us were undoubtedly strong enough to take on one another, but we never did. Circumstances grew rough, and we found a way past them, no confrontation needed. Of course I assumed that one day we might break that streak, but for now, we were peaceful. Brother and sister, fighting against all. Another thing most saw was that we were sickeningly affectionate with each other. Kisses on the nose, cheek and forehead, as well as hugs that we shared back and forth unfortunately made everyone think we were in a romantic relationship. This either lead to our boisterous laughter, or an open display of disgust. We were affectionate, yes. But it was only one of the commonly known parts of loving someone. Especially with family. My mind drifted to what Romana had said about Gabriel, and the bakery. They had recently taken up the culinary arts, and aided in decorating cakes and a variety of different sweets with their boss. The scheduled afternoons when I didn't need to work, I saw them come home covered in icing and flour, wearing a permanent grin. I still cared for them as much as I did when we first took them in, though we seemed to have drifted apart. I knew it was my fault, and I wanted to try and fix it, but when I'd made a mistake, I immediately thought that there was nothing to do about it. That the problem would always be there to remind me of how I failed.

"Cassius," Romana spoke, "You know you can tell me anything. . .right?"

I smiled, and nodded, then checked to see if Licorice was still heading on the right path.

"Of course I do. And don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing for my behaviour. You're right, I've not been giving you the attention you deserve. But I promise I'm going to make it up to you, Romana. As soon as we reach the camp, I'm going to show everyone what true sibling love looks like!"

Romana giggled and punched my arm. "You already have, Cass. You already have. Though, please, nothing too embarrassing like last time."

"Oh~," I teased, turning to stand on the luggage end of the cart, then lifting Romana bridal style in my arms. "You mean like this?" I twirled on one foot in a perfect circle, and stuck a heroic pose before shouting to the sky:

"This is my beloved, talented, beautiful, intelligent and caring sister! There are none like her! She is my daffodil, and a precious daffodil indeed!"

Romana squealed and held onto me like a lifeline.   
"C-Cassius! Stop! We're going to fall!"

"But I'm not even at the best part yet! What about the time that older man tried to touch you!"

"Oh god please no--"

"THOU SHALT PISS OFF BEFORE I KICKETH YOUR ASS GOOD SIR!"   
My voice raised to a much louder octave, and Romana howled with laughter as we swayed. I purposely tripped and caught myself to scare her, earning a sharp slap to my chest. After a while, we became weary, and sat down. I chuckled breathlessly, and Romana rested her head on my lap, doing the same.   
I brought my hand up to block out the sun's rays from my eyes, then smirked. It was mid-morning, and the camp was only about ten miles from where we were. My heart raced as I contemplated the possibilities when arriving; the people, the training, the sheer experience of it all. Sure, it was a military camp, but what else would we attend to be prepared for future battle? Romana analyzed my smirk, and straightened herself up. We were both determined to learn all the necessities and fighting tactics as soon as possible. To get on the field would be an honor, as well as an important way to contribute to humanities freedom.

Why wait? 

"What do ya say, Licorice? You ready to take this to the next level?"

Licorice gave a whinny and shook her mane happily. I patted her backside and handed the reins to Romana, who accepted them wholeheartedly.

"Care to do the honors?"

"Absolutely."

With a spirited "Hya!", Romana sent Licorice into full speed, and we raced forward, the cart bumping and jiggling at every pebble and branch we passed over. I cheered in excitement, and glanced at the milky white clouds high above.

'One more step closer to avenging you mother. . .and for your sake, I will do so.' 

\-----------

"Excuse me!"

The guard jumped at my sisters call, and faced us with a shocked expression. He fumbled with the rifle in his grasp and aimed in our direction, making us hold our hands up in defence. 

"W-Who are you? And what is your b-business here?" He said, tone cracking and his words filled with a stutter.

'Damn, who put him in charge of security?'

"Woah! Woah! Clam down buddy, we're joining the cadets! We're coming in from Stohess!"

The guard faltered in confusion.

"Stohess? Then why are you arriving from the west? It would be much easier to take the ferry."

"Yeah, we know," I said "We had some errands to run for a family member. Now, we haven't gotten a place to store our horse, and she's very tired from our journey so could we--"

"Oh! We have a small shack with hay and water that she can stay in! No one uses it anymore, and it will be a decent shelter from the weather!" 

Romana and I shared a look of surprise at how willing this man was to let us keep Licorice here. I was afraid that we would be forced to let her go into the wild, where she might be eaten by predators such as wolves or cayotes. I shrugged my shock off and gave the ropes to the guard, who then opened the barbed wire gate to let us pass. We thanked him silently, and he informed us that he would supply Licorice with plenty of 'animal resources' to last her for the next couple of days. The ground was rough, mostly consisting of sand and dirt, and there was barely any grass, unless it came in miniscule patches in tight corners. But we were used to this by now. Not many of the cities in Wall Sheena had nature in them, but shops and buildings and castle like homes were frequent. This was somewhat of a nice change from the bustling streets, and hopefully the talk would be more of tips of what to do and what not to do when in war, rather than needy gossip about scandals and weddings. Everything behind Wall Sheena truly was of 'rich culture'. Though it never suited Romana and I. We always knew that the adventure lay somewhere out in the front line, and not in the life pleasantry and submission. 

I hadn't realized that we were standing in the middle of the cantonment until Romana stopped me from moving by slapping my lightly in the face. I sputtered when her hand found its way in my mouth, and yanked it out by her wrist. 

"Ew! You taste salty. . ."

"Cassius." She mumbled dreamily, her eyes fixed ahead. I shook her by her shoulders, but she appeared not to be fazed at all. Was she nervous? 

"Romana, what's up? You look like you've seen a--. . .Oh." I squinted to get a better look at what she was ogling at, or who rather.

A girl about her age, stood talking with two boys, one blonde, one brunette. Although, she was really more listening to the brunette rant in a loud manner than talking. Her pitch black heir fell to the small of her back, and had dark, emotionless looking eyes. She was slim, and held a stance that showed she was ready for any attack that might be thrown at her. She wore a red scarf, and as far as I could tell, there was really nothing too significant about her, other than the fact that she was quite pretty. 

'But why is Romana. . .'

Everything clicked instantly, and I held in a snicker.

'This is gold.'

Patting Romana on the back, I leaned closer to her ear so that no one else could hear me.

"I'll leave you to your lesbian fantasies. I'm gonna go change into my uniform."

I scurried off towards my destined cabin, and heard Romana's faint cursing as she most likely went to get out of her previous clothes as well. The cabin was a decent size, holding about eleven bunk beds which were almost all taken, except one. I climbed the ladder on the side, and fished through my pocket to pull out a small picture frame, and my lucky bandana. The picture showed Romana, Gabriel and I with our arms formed to make a heart, each of us grinning. We had took the photo just few years after staying with aunt Lidia, when Gabriel turned five. I only hoped that they were alright, being so far away from us and all. The bandana was a gift from my mother, given to me on my seventh birthday. I treasured it dearly, and never took it off of my person, fearing I might lose the only piece of her I had left. 

Quickly shedding my old clothes, I slipped on the shining, new cadet uniform. First the white pants, then the shirt, the boots, and the sash following. Finally, the jacket. I fondled the decorative badge on my left pocket, and laced my boots hastily as not to waste time. Checking myself in the single mirror propped up against the wall, I pushed a nasty section of hair away from my eyes that never seemed to stay in its place, then tied the bandana securely around my neck before shoving the picture frame beneath my pillow. This was it. After everything I've gone through, I'm ready. I'm ready to start my training.

There were already a few groups of cadets socializing with one another when I stepped out into the sunlight again, and I searched for Romana until I found her standing right where I left her, now dressed in her uniform, which she repeatedly fumbled with. 

"Something wrong?" I asked, and she grunted, tugging the sleeves down as best she could.

"I think they gave me the wrong size. . .It's kinda tight."

I was about to suggest that she ask the captain for a larger fitting, but paused when a cat call was heard. Not just one, but many actually, and they were directed specifically at Romana. Anger boiled inside me when I saw the boy who had started it. Tall, muscular, cropped beige hair, a face that looked similar to a horses. Who did he think he was, smirking and gawking at my sister? His gaze traveled over her body, and how the tight creases in uniform made her curves stand out. I clenched my fists angrily and growled. 

'Not in my house. I'm gonna show that pervert who he's messing with.'

Romana blushed, and held me back from staring a brutal fight.

"Cass, no!" She scolded under her breath. "We just got here. Don't let our superiors think we have to leave because you beat someone up for staring at me."

"But--" I began to counter, but was interrupted by a startling yell.

"FORM A LINE, MAGGOTS!"

Romana and I barely had a moment to revaluate ourselves before we scrambled into formation, our posture straight, eyes forward, and our right hand pressed to our hearts in the traditional salute. 

"STRAIGHTEN THOSE SPINES, PISSHEADS! 104TH CADET CORP BOOT CAMP STARTS NOW!"

I sweat dropped nervously, and cringed at how obnoxiously loud the captain was.

"ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! I''M COMMODORE KEITH SHUDDERS AND YOU WILL GROW TO HATE ME! TRAINING IS GONNA BE A WHITE-KNUCKLE RIDE THROUGH HELL! IF I'VE DONE MY JOB, YOU'LL BE WAKING UP IN A COLD SWEAT FROM MEMORIES OF THIS PLACE EVERY NIGHT FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!"

'Someone obviously had too much caffeinated sugar in their coffee this morning.' 

''RIGHT NOW YOU'RE NOTHING; LIVESTOCK. BUT OVER THE NEXT THREE SOUL-CRUSHING YEARS, YOU'LL LEARN TO TAKE DOWN YOUR OWN GOLIATH! REMEMBER THIS MOMENT WHEN YOU COME FACE TO FACE WITH HIM, CAUSE HERE'S WHERE YOU ASK YOURSELF: AM I A FIGHTER, OR AM I FEED? AM I GONNA BE GROUNG UP TO PULPY HUMAN BREAST TWEEN FATHER SIZE INCISORS? OR AM I GONNA BE THE ONE TO BITE?"

Romana stealthily bumped my arm with her elbow and grimaced.

"I don't even know half of what he just said."

I nodded. This man must have gone through some terrible trauma to act in such a way, unless this was a required attitude towards all cadets to induce strength and determination. Or was it fear? I wasn't sure. One thing I did know, was that I was not a coward. I would not become feed for the titans. I was a biter. Those monsters should've expected that when they terrorized our home, and slaughtered our people, that they were going to get the same treatment. Tenfold. 

Unexpectedly, the commodore quieted down, and menacingly studied each of us in our rows, starting with the first. His boots crunched on the dirt as he turned to lour at his victim. I leaned forward a bit to get a better look. Wasn't that the boy conversing with the girl Romana was staring at? Although, there were a couple of blondes in the camp, so it was hard to be sure.

"Hey, kid!"

"Sir!" The boy responded, his stance inert, his high voice strong. 

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina, sir!"

'Shiganshina? That means that he was there when the titans sprung the second attack!' 

Frowning deeply, I observed the boy some more. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell by his body shape that he probably wasn't going to be used to the type of training here. He was small, a few inches shorter than myself.

'He's brave to come and try out for one of the three military forces. . .heaven knows what he's seen.'

"That so?" Commodore Keith scoffed. "A name fit for a retard! Your parents named you that?"

I almost made an undignified sound of complaint at the rude remark. 

'What a douche--'

"It was my grandfather, sir!"

The commodore leaned in, the black substance underneath his eyes standing out clearer. Was that paint? Bags from not getting enough sleep?

"Arlert, why are you here?"

"To contribute to humanities victory, sir!" I could practically feel Armin tense under the extreme pressure. Sometimes, it's not always fun to be chosen first.

"How very admirable. You should make first-rate Titan feed."

'Okay. Normally, I would never think about my superiors like this, but this guy's definitely on my shit-list now.' 

"Third squad! About face!" Commodore shouted, roughly setting his hand on Armin's head and making him turn the other way. I was finally able to see him better. I had already seen every other inch of him, but it was something really special about him that made my heart stop, and my hands grow clammy. Round, baby blue eyes, that held such intelligence and kindness that it made me want to protect him from the harsh reality of this world with my entire being. Small tears filled the corner of his eyes, making me think he was about to cry, but he blinked rapidly as to force them away. I caught the glittering sparkle mixed in his irises as the sun reflected off of them before his back faced me, most likely to avoid any unwanted attention.

'Wow. They're beautiful; like gemstones.'

I straightened up again, bewildered at what I just thought.

'Hold up, where'd that come from?

"And who the hell are you!?"

"Sir! I'm Thomas Wagner from Trost, sir!"

"I can't hear you!"

"I'm Thomas Wagner--"

This continued for a while, until Commodore Keith moved on to another recruit. I found that he was skipping a few of them, and wondered why. Because of posture? The facial expressions? Did her already know some of their names, and where they came from? The Commodore stopped in front of Horseface, and I secretly hoped he would mess up, and get a swift kick to the arse as payback. I cringed, thinking about how aunt Lidia constantly said I had a bad habit for "holding serious grudges". And it was true.  
"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jean Kristein, from Trost, sir!"

'Jean? I wasn't expecting that. . .'  
'Man, I really need to stop talking to myself.'

"What are you here for?" 

Horseface--Jean, I mean, stood surprised for a minute, then gave a smug smirk that I wanted so badly to smack off. 

"To join the Military Police Brigade, and reside in the inner district, sir." 

It wasn't jut me who's head whipped in Jeans direction, but Romana's too. We were both astonished, and annoyed at the same time. Military Police? A Military Police wannabe and a pervert. What a combination.  
I wouldn't have been shocked if he turned tail and hid in a corner if he had the choice to fight a Titan, or save his own skin.

"I see. So you wanna live in the inner district, do you?"

"Yes, sir."

The Commodore smashed his forehead with Jeans abruptly, which sent him crumbling to his knees in pain, shaking. I smiled slyly, observing the aftereffects of his punishment. 

"Who gave you permission to sit!?" The Commodore howled. "If you can't handle that, you'll never make it into the Military Police brigade!" Poor unfortunate soul after another, the cadets were asked the two questions. Who and Where?

"And who the hell are you? What did you come here for?"

"I'm Marco Bott from Jinae, in Wall Rose's Southern district, sir! I came to join the Military Police Brigade and pledge myself to the King!" His tone was unusually cheerful for someone getting judged by a possible ex-soldier with a bad temper.

"Is that so? Good man. Noble objective. But remember: The King doesn't want you."

'Huh. Well, at least he wasn't killed. Go Marco, I guess!' 

"Next! You there! Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Connie Springer, from Rakago, in Wall Rose's Southern district, sir!"  
Oh no. I winced as the Commodore lifted Connie up by the sides of his skull. He was visibly trembling.

"Listen up, Connie Springer! This was one of the first things you were taught: That salute means you're offering your heart to the King! Is your heart on your right side!?" He suddenly froze, and ever so slowly set Connie down.

He ever so slowly approached a girl with mahogany colored hair, pulled into a high ponytail. And she was munching on. . .a potato? A freaking potato? She didn't even seem to care that everyone was now focused on her.

"Hey, you! What the hell are you doing!?" The girl looked both ways, then swallowed the chunk of potato in her mouth. She took another bite.

"You! I'm talking to you! Who are you!?"

The girl swallowed once more, then preformed the proper salute, the potato still clutched in her fist.  
"I'm Sasha Blouse from Dauper, in Wall Rose's Southern district, sir!"

"Sasha Blouse. . ." The Commodore growled lowly, a menacing aura emanating from him. "What is that you're holding in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato sir! I came across it in the kitchen, so I picked it up!"

"You mean you stole it? Why? Why are you eating a potato right now?" 

My family was never really religious, but if there was a God up there, I prayed for mercy on Sasha, despite that she could have avoided this problem if she'd simply left the potato alone. 

"I wanted to eat it while it was still warm, so I figured it was now or never, sir."

"No. . .I don't get it. Why are you eating a potato?"

Sasha looked up at the Commodore curiously, and spoke unsurely, as if she was actually considering a deeper meaning to what was asked. 

"Are you asking why people eat potatoes in general, sir?"  
The whole campsite was utterly silent. Enough to hear a pin drop, maybe even smaller than a pin. Sasha grunted, and tore off a piece of the potato, the held out the significantly stubby piece for the Commodore with a look of guilt.

"Take a half for yourself, sir."

Commodore Keith took the piece, and glowered at Sasha, who smiled sweetly.

 

"Half. . .?"

If Sasha's statement hadn't been so out of the ordinary, so random, so haphazard, I wouldn't have dared to make a sound. Not one noise. Though, I had no control of my body, nor the will power to keep my lips sealed from letting loose a most embarressing chortle of a laugh. Romana was having difficulty holding it in as well, and we both shook helplessly in amusement and skin prickling fear. All eyes were on us now, and my face burned with shame and humiliation. But Romana and I were still grinning like Cheshire cats. We were always told that our sense of humour was a blessing, and a curse. As of this moment, it was the latter.

The commodore was like a Titan himself towering ever us, and I could've sworn the top row of his teeth showing sharpened as he grinded them together and scowled.

"You two! What's so funny, huh!?"

"N-Nothing, sir! It's just that, well, Sasha had a good point there. You should've been more specific. But, if you must know why people eat potatoes in general, it's because--"

"SILENCE!"

We immediately closed our mouths, and held our clenched fists to our chests. 

"Now, what are your names!?"

I gulped, the words forming in my mind. No one here knew that we were originally from Ascarathe, and I had already anticipated the reactions we would get. They would all make a huge deal out of it, and try to pester us with dozens of questions. 

'How big was the Titan?' 'How long did it take for it to break through the wall?' 'What was it like?'  
And so on.  
Was I really ready to let the long held secret get out? 

"Did you hear me!? I said 'What are your names!?' maggots! Answer me!"

I remembered that I didn't have a choice. I was supposed to take orders, and carry them out. That was it. I swiftly took Romana's hand in mine, and we both addressed ourselves.

"I'm Cassius Slater, sir!"  
"And I'm Romana Slater!"  
"We're from Staldochar, in Wall Ascarathe's Southern district!" We said in union, sweating tremendously. He was a lot more intimidating up close.  
There were gasps, and scattered whispers amongst the cadets, that made me feel as if I were drowning in a sea of judgment and scrutiny. My gaze caught the certain brunettes that I'd seen earlier, and I stared at my feet. His dilated pupils were staring into my very soul, as if he were trying to dig up every little fact about the attack buried inside me. When raised my head again, the Commodore didn't look the slightest bit angry any more. There was not sympathy either, but it was something.

"So. . .you're 'First Borns', huh?" He inquired, making everyone go quiet.

"Yes, sir." We mumbled. 'First Borns', was a term that the higher ups in the Wall Sheena district, decided to use for the survivors of the attack on Ascarathe. It was linked to the phrase 'first born child' as to represent a famous quote invented just a few days after the event by a man who had witnessed it all, and barely came out alive.  
'Those in the first hours of battle, are the first to witness hell. They were born into it.'   
It was a cruel way to tell us that we were somewhat of a 'model' for what was to come for the rest of humanity.   
Death and ruin.

"Well, what are you here for?"

I could tell Romana didn't feel like speaking anymore, so I carefully thought out what we had planned to say at the beginning, before saying loud enough for all to hear:

"All wars rest in one section for different people, sir. Help is needed in a variety of ways, and not too many are wiling to risk their lives for those who deserve theirs just as much. We plan to join the Survey Corps, and participate in the front line activity." 

"That--That's. . .good. I expect you two to work extra hard if you want to save us from destruction."

"Yes, sir." I repeated.

The Commodore nodded stiffly, and raised his voce again.

"ALRIGHT! THE REST OF YOUR AFTERNOON WILL BE SPENT GRUBBING UP AND GETTING A GOOD NIGHTS REST. YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT FOR TOMORROWS INTENSE TRAINING! MOVE IT!"

No one wasted any time in making their way to the mess hall to grab as much servings as they could. Or at least, all that they were permitted to eat. The only ones left were Romana and I, the quiet dark haired girl with the scarf, the brunette, and Armin. We stood, not saying anything, until Armin walked up to us and held out a hand.

"H-hello, I'm Armin. It's nice to meet you!"

I rose an eyebrow quizzically, but shook his hand anyways. It was warm, and fit nicely with mine, like two puzzle pieces. Upon realizing how long I was shaking his hand, I gently pulled back as not to be rude, my cheeks lighting up to a bright red. 

"Um, you already know our names, but since it's customary, I'm Cassius. Cass for short."

"I'm Romana. You can call me Roma though, if you'd like." Armin shook hands with her, and soon the brunette spoke up.

"Sorry about, uh, y'know. . ." He sounded grave, and mean. But I knew he was trying to be polite.

"It's fine. Besides, it wasn't your doing." I reassured him, locking up my dampening mood, and putting on a soft smile. 

"The three of us are from Shiganshina, so we know what it was like. But now we have the chance for a better future. One where we can slay all the Titans and make them pay!" I jumped slightly at his sudden change in attitude, but smirked along with him. 

"Here, here!" I cheered, causing the others to chuckle.

"I'm Eren Yeager by the way, and this is my friend Mikasa Akerman." Eren shoved a thumb backwards to 'scarf girl', and she waved. 

"Hello."

Romana suddenly gained a bit of confidence and decided to wink at Mikasa flirtatiously while resting her hands on her hips.

"Hi~. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, milady." 

Mikasa's expression remained blank, and she scanned Romana up and down, causing her to falter and stutter. 

"Thank you."

"A-Ah! You're welcome!" Romana replied enthusiastically, looking quite proud that she had gotten a simple 'thanks'. Most other times, any girl she tried to pick up was already taken, simply wasn't interested, or was straight. The last option usually lead to Romana getting slapped out of disgust, and for me to convince her that not all women she met were going to be like that. She tended to doubt herself, thinking that she would never find her 'true love' as ridiculous as it sounded. Though I always told her that she would find that special girl, by the either the most luckiest or unexpected chance, and she would accept her, and love her as much as I did. And that was a lot.

"Say, would you two like to sit with us in the dining hall? I'm sure there'd be enough room. . ." Armin suggested, and I nudged Romana teasingly.

"That sounds like a great idea! Thanks. I'm sure my sister would love to sit with you~."  
Romana nudged me back, only rougher, and chuckled nervously before linking her arm with mine and tugging me towards the mess hall. Armin, Mikasa and Eren followed beside us, smiling at our childlike behaviour. Well, except for Mikasa of course. 

The boisterous chatter among the cadets was somewhat comforting, as it meant that they were no longer ogling at Romana and I, and that no questions would be asked. Neither of us wanted pity, because as much as it hurt, we had learned to look behind on our past and bear with it. Even if only a little bit. We would never forget. Nor would we forgive. But it was our painful memories that made us strong. And we were ready to prove that. The five of us took our rations and sat down at an empty table in the corner of the room, then silently began to eat. I wasn't much for talking, so I listened to the conversations and witty jokes cracked here and there in between all the incomprehensible yammering.   
A few people were gathered all together in one section, talking about their home and what they hope to gain from coming to the trainee corps camp.   
Others conversed about their hobbies or likes and dislikes.  
And some were just quiet.   
I felt someone's stare on me, and I looked from my plate to see Connie. Right. In front. Of my face. I jumped at the close proximity and as did Eren.   
Not only Connie but the few cadets who sat with him at a different table were now surrounding us.

"So, you're from Ascarathe, right!?" Connie asked excitedly. "Oh man that must've been crazy for you!"

"Connie! Give them some space." Marco said exasperatedly, trying to calm his friend down.

"Did you see the Colossal Titan!?"

I stiffened, and slumped down, unable to form a sentence.

"Yeah." Eren spoke, eyeing me warily. He could sense my discomfort, and decided to take over the conversation from there. He had stories to tell, but I wondered why he was so open to share them.

"Woah, so you're from Ascarathe too?"

"No. We're from Shiganshina."  
Despite the information given to the ever growing crown forming around our little group, people still wanted to know about mine and Romana's story. I didn't see why it was any different. Both districts had seen the Colossal Titan. Both suffered. Yes, we were 'First Borns', but that didn't mean that no one else had suffered the terror and pain we had. Eren continued to answer questions, expressing his anger and grievance each time he opened his mouth. 

"I already told you, I saw it!" He exclaimed impatiently.

"Seriously?"

"How big was it?"

"Tall enough to look right over the wall."  
There was a collective gasp, and some made accusations of what they had heard from those who encountered a Titan first hand. 

"I heard that it could straddle the wall!" Someone said.  
"Yeah!"  
"I heard that in my village too!"  
'How would they know? They weren't even there.' I thought, and Eren was quick to respond.

"No. It wasn't that gigantic."

"What did it look like?"  
Both Romana and I shivered at the image. It was so terrible. 

"It had barely any skin and it's mouth was enormous."

'Disgusting.'

'What about the Armored Titan that broke through Wall Maria?"

"Even though people called it that, it looked like a normal Titan to me." Eren sounded tired of all the questions, and I considered calling them off for him.

"T-then, what are normal Titans like?" 

Spoon pausing at his parted lips, Eren froze, trembling. He dropped his utensil, making it splatter in the foul smelling broth, and covered is mouth with his hand. I hesitantly put a hand on his back and rubbed it up and down, then glared at the crowd. 

"Guys, that's enough questions." Marco and I said it at the same, though his was more of a plead, and mine was more of an order. Most of the cadets cowered upon hearing my harsh voice, but still didn't move.

"I'm sure there are memories he'd rather not relive." The freckled boy continued. Connie, ashamed, started to apologize. 

"I'm sorry for--"

"That's not it!" Eren interrupted, taking a bite out of his bread. I took my hand away in shock, waiting for him to speak again.  
"Actually, Titans aren't such a big deal. Once we master operating Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, they'll be no match for us!" He stated this proudly, with a hint of cockiness. Romana and I shared a glance of worry. If he acted like this during every battle, it would get him no where.  
"We finally have the chance to become soldiers. I just swallowed wrong earlier. I'll join the Recon Corps and purge the world of the Titans! I'll exterminate them--"

"Dude, are you nuts?" Craning my neck to see who spoke, I growled at the sight of Jean. Horseface.

'Horseface better fits him.'

"Did you just say you want to join the Recon Corps?" His smug tone irked me, and it obviously worked the same on Eren.

"Damn straight. And you're planning to join the Military Police Brigade to take it easy, right?" 

"I'm just an honest fellow." Jean rested his cheek in the palm of his hand and grinned maliciously. "I think that's preferable to acting tough when you're actually scared shitless."  
Eren suddenly stood up and glowered at Jean, fists clenched. I hoped that if there were to be a fist fight, the commodore wouldn't walk in on it.

"You got something to say?"

Jean got up as well and the two met in the center of the dinning hall. Jean was a couple inches taller than Eren, but I had no doubt that Eren was the more resilient one.

"Oh, not really."

The moment I thought Eren might snap, there was a loud ringing that echoed throughout the camp, bringing everyone's attention together. The sun had sunk below the horizon, leaving only a fraction of orange flowing with the deep violet sky, and the clouds were beginning to disappear.

"My bad." Jean said, backing away. "I wasn't trying to judge how you think. Let's just let it go." He held out his hand, expecting a high five. Eren considered it for a second, then accepted it, though there was still some uncertainty in his features.

"Yeah, same here. I overreacted." With that, he turned and left, not another word to be mentioned. Armin followed, then Mikasa. Jean watched her as she walked and a blush grew on his nose and ears.   
'One minute gawking at my sister, the next at Mikasa? What a playboy.'

Jean called out to Mikasa and she gazed at him completely emotionless. He stumbled over what he was going to say, then quite dumbly said:

"Uh, it's just that I've never seen you around, so. . .S-Sorry, you're black hair is really gorgeous." 

Mikasa answered plainly as she did to Romana and left to catch up, most likely with Eren and Armin. Romana shook with jealousy and abruptly rose to her feet, ready to attack. I grabbed her roughly and whispered in her ear.  
"I'll take care of it. Go."  
She seemed reluctant, but did as I said and stomped out the door, radiating with rage.

Taking a swing of my water, I wiped my lips dry and went over to Jean.

"Hey."   
He looked at me bewildered as if wondering who I was, then smirked.

"Oh, you're the Ascarathe kid. Didn't expect someone who lost their home first to look so, well, scrawny and weak."  
Nothing of what he said offended me. I knew not to let his words get under my skin. But what did anger me, was his smug face. And the way he looked at Romana. 

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue--Ah! Hey, hey, hey! What the hell was that--Ow!"  
Jean cried out in pain when I rammed the heel of my boot onto his toe, then wrapped his arm around and pressed it against his back. I used my free hand to take a hold of his wrist and squeeze it. He winced, and I kicked his knees inward, sending him tumbling the floor with a grunt. Grabbing his hair and gripping it between my fingers, I forced him to look at me. 

"Don't think I didn't see you looking at my sister in that lustful way this afternoon. If I catch you doing that again, I'll beat your face in till you look like Titan shit."  
I dropped him, admiring the work I had done and hoped that he had learned his lesson as I walked out of the mess hall, not caring about the surprised stares I was getting from my outburst.

Eren and Mikasa were having an argument when I arrived outside, but I thought nothing of it, and kept my pace beside Romana. They acted very much like siblings. Not like Romana and I. Not even close. But I had a sneaking suspicion that they had that kind of relationship. Romana however felt differently. She narrowed her eyes at the two with a pout, making me hum in amusement.

"You're posture is as straight as your sexuality." I commented. That perked her mood a little, and she laughed at the relevant joke, as if I hadn't told it a thousand times before.

"You never cease to brighten my day." 

"Well, I try."   
Once we reached our separate cabins, I hugged Romana, and wished her and Mikasa goodnight. Just before I walked inside, I saw Sasha panting and sweating vigorously, and making her way back onto the camp grounds. She collapsed with a tired whine, and I gasped. I would have gone to help her if a petit blonde girl hadn't shown up, a piece of bread in her grasp as she kneeled next to Sasha. Sasha tore the bread from her a gobbled it up like a wild wolf faster than the girl could offer it to her, and passed out on her lap after mumbling something that I couldn't quite hear. Another girl with freckles stepped out of the shadows and hauled her over her shoulder, saying something about "putting her in her debt", then headed to the girls cabin with the blonde.   
I shook my head and closed the door behind me.

'She'll be alright.' I told myself, climbing into my bunk bed, which was right above Armin's. I leaned over the wooden bars at the edge of my bunk so that I was looking at him from an upside-down angle. He lay covered by the sheets, reading a book rather intently while biting his lower lip in concentration. I found myself staring at him longer than need be, and he suddenly met my stare with a bright red blush. 

"Sorry!" I yelped, my own face turning pink. 

"I-It's alright! You didn't mean to, I'm sure." He assured me, closing his book hastily. I felt guilty, thinking that he might not have wanted to let anyone know that he enjoyed reading books. Not many people admired the power of knowledge in a world governed by hate and violence. Armin lay down and sighed, then smiled at me. 

"Goodnight, Cass." 

My cheeks grew even more hot, and my heart lurched inside my chest. Flopping into a comfortable position and wrapping myself snuggly in the white blankets, I tried desperately to calm the sea of butterflies in my stomach that had appeared without warning. 

"G-Goodnight, Armin. . ."

As I set my head on the cushiony pillow, a wave of tiredness washed over my body. I slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware of the teasing leer Eren was giving me, and wondered what tomorrow's events would bring.


	3. And I oop--

Okay so, to the one person who left kudos on this: thank you! And thanks as well for leaving that comment, it really lifted my spirits :) unfortunately, I'll be discontinuing this book until further notice, because I'm currently working on oneshots for different fandoms (mostly from my favourite an most prominent one, Harry Potter). I'm also trying to make a Harry Potter fanfiction, which I might be posting on here later. Sorry for forgetting to update as often as you'd like, and so sorry I won't be moving forward with this book...If you'd like to read my Harry Potter fics, or would like to request one, please send me an ask on my tumblr blog!

@accio-taurus

you can also find me on Wattpad too:

@accio-taurus

[Yeah, I know, repetition and what not, but I like the name :/]

Thanks for reading this, and again, I'm sorry.

-Taurus


End file.
